Wemma Drabbles
by calleigh4ever
Summary: For a "Song" Prompt at the Will Emma Meme
1. Chapter 1

Song Meme

Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle

Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

Do seven of these, then post them

**1. Tripping – Robbie Williams**

I walked out of school and saw Emma heading to her car. She seemed in an aweful hurry which was completely strange. She never ran. And tripped. Falling on the hard ground.

Seeing this I rushed over wanting nothing more than for Emma to be fine.

"Em, oh my god! Let me help you!" She took my hand when I helped her up. I could see tears forming in her eyes. Grabbing her face with both of my hands "Em, honey, it's gonna be alright, let me get you home and cleaned up!" A tear escaping her eyes I gently brushed it away with my thumb and guided her to our car to take her home.

**2. The Show – Lenka**

I was so nervous. This was IT! We were competing in Nationals. The kids had managed to get into the semi-finals.

Never ever had I been so glad to have Emma by my side. She held my hand through all the performances, ceered them on with my and helped me with my prep talks. The kids also were glad she was here since they could go and talk to her about things that were bothering them.

When Rachel sang the last note of the semi-finals song they were performing Emma squeezed my hand and brought it to her mouth and kissed the gold band she had put on my finger just weeks ago gently. That's when I knew that we would be able to do that. The kids would be able to do it and I was finally able to just enjoy the show!

**3. As embarrassing as it is: Full Circle - Miley Cyrus**

When I met Emma, I instantly found in her what I had been missing my whole life. Even though I was married to Terri I couldn't deny my feelings for Emma. But for the sake of my marriage I tried to keep them at bay. Sometimes this was harder than other times. When Terri faked her pregnancy I was devastated and Emma was there to help me through it. When I kissed Emma for the first time she was hesitant. When I asked her out she agreed. When we moved in together I was thrilled. When we got married I was on the verge of tears but just when she gave birth to our first child I knew this was my full circle of life. I couldn't be happier.

**4. One way or another – Blondie**

One way, or another, I didn't care anymore. I couldn't let myself care anymore. I was confused like hell. What was going to happen? My life was falling apart. I was overjoyed when Terri told me she was pregnant. When I found out that all of this had been one big fat lie I finally could give in to these feelings I had been having for Emma for so long. I knew it was too soon. But I let myself break down in her arms and one way or another, I didn't care about anything than being in her arms anymore. She rubbed my back and soothed me eventually making me stop crying and laugh again.

**5. Home is where the heart is – Lady Antebellum**

Home. This word had lost all meaning to me after I had moved out of the appartment Terri and I had shared for so long. I lived in my office for about two weeks before I had found a new place. It was a one room appartment with nearly no light coming through the windows. In one word, it was depressing.

The only thing that helped me through that time was Emma. Sometimes I think she is the star that guides me through my life. Always being there for me. When we started dating it was the happiest time of my life. Then one fateful day she asked me to move in with her and it was right then that I knew home is, where the heart is!

**6. Bad Romance – Lady Gaga** (damnit, I was hoping for that one NOT to come up. I need happy Wemma!)

I thought it was the best time of my life. Sharing myself with Emma. It meant so much to me. But then one fateful day Shelby kissed me. I tried to fight it but I just couldn't. I don't know what possessed me to not stop her.

When I came home to Emma I broke down and confessed everything to her. I know I broke her heart. Hell, it broke mine!

She just turned and told me to leave. I didn't do anything better than to do what she was asking for. I thought this was a thing I had to do for her after all the heartache I caused her with my own stupidity.

I still can't beliefe that I lost the best thing that has happened to me - EVER – to such a stupid mistake.

Thinkking about all of it made me break down again.

**7. Beautiful View – Sarah Connor**

Waking up to her face every morning – let me tell you, it's such a beautiful view! If I had to describe her in one word it would be BEAUTY. Beauty includes everything she is. Of corse she is beautiful from the outside. Everybody looking at her will see that, but what amazes me the most is her inner beauty. She is such a kind woman. Never judges on anything. She listens, she helps, she is my life. Sometimes I'm even a little jealous that the kids at school regularly get to see her inner beauty, too. I have never seen it that a guidance counselor is so popular. The kids enjoy talking to her and respect her immensly for being honest with them.

A/N: Wow, that was it. I can't believe I did it! When I first set my mind on doing this kind of thing I was a little hestiant. This turned out to be so much fun! I encourage all of you to try it, too! :) Thank you for reading and reviews are greately appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Song Meme Part 2

**1. Fools in Love – Inara George**

He was such a fool. A fool in love. He was in love with his best friend. He knew that she liked him back, but was this enough to just leave his wife. Why didn't he have the courage to finally leave her to be with the woman he truly loved. He had to se her. Had to go see Emma. To hear her voice. To touch her. To just be in her presence.

He fumbled for his phone and called her number pressing the disconnect button immediately. He couldn't do this. Couldn't cheat on his wife, as much as he wanted to. He had morals. And Emma wouldn't let him cheat, that he was sure of. He had to clear up his messy marriage first. He could only hope that Emma would wait for him until his divorce was through.

He took his cellphone again and called his lawyer asking him to send the divorce papers.

**2. Smile – Glee Cast**

That smile. He loved seeing her smile. But what he loved the most was, when he was the one putting that gorgeous smile onto her face.

Fingering the rose he was holding in his hand nervously he knocked at her door and waited for her to open it, letting him into her house, but also into her life.

Knocking again he heared footsteps behind the door. Seconds later the door opened and Emma smiled at him. THAT smile. "Will, honey, you DO remember that you just moved in here. You don't have to knock anymore!"

**3. Not fair – Lily Allen**

She did love him. And she was pretty sure that he loved her back. Why couldn't it be as easy as she was seeing it with other couples. Why was he married. She knew as much as she loved him she could never be a homewrecker. Could never break up his marriage.

To tell the truth she was scarred of Terri. Was scarred of what she would be capable of if Will and herself gave into their desires.

She made a deal with herself. She would go on watching him from afar and keep dreaming about him at night. She was sad about not being able to be with Will, but she knew that sometimes life just wasn't fair!

**4. You sexy thing – Hot chocolate (LOL)**

Will brought a new song for the Glee Club. "You sexy thing" by Hot Chocolate. He thought it would be the perfect song for Finn to sing. When he handed the kids the sheet music they all looked funnily at him. "Mr Schue, what kind of song is that? I have never heard of it!" Rachel spoke up. The rest of the Glee kids nodding their agreement.

"Seriously, you don't know that song? Ok, let me sing it for you so you can get a feeling of that song!" Unbuttoning his shirt he saw Emma standing in the doorway in the corner of his eyes. Getting an idea he moved over to her and pulled her into the room, giving the band a cue to start playing. He danced in front of Emma and let her feel with his eyes, that he meant every word of the song he was singing to her.

**5. Bubbly – Colbie Caillat**

New Yea's Eve. She had had a few too many glasses of champagne, her head feeling bubbly. Her inhibitions lowered. This may be the reason why she was just dancing with Will while making out like teenagers on a dancefloor a room full of people watching them.

But she didn't care. Didn't think about anybody than Will. How his body felt against hers. How perfect she fit into his body. As if she had been made exactly for him. Like he was a lock and she was the only key that fit into that lock.

Her body was bubbly all over as she broke the kiss and took Will's hand pulling him out of the crowded room to their own.

**6. Just a little Bit – 50 Cent**

When Will had first kissed her she was on cloud number nine. She couldn't believe her luck. This was finally happening. All her dreams were finally coming true. She had her very own prince charming.

"Sweetheart, let me get that for you!" Will said while talking the dishes out of her hand and doing them. She smiled thankfully and rested against his back, slipping her arms around him, while he cleaned. Inhealing his scent she and feeling his body under her fingers, she came to a realisation. She needed him. Just a little bit more, every day.

**7. 867-5309 – Tommy Tutone**

She knew her number be heart. Had for a long time now. After they had met for the first time in the school parking lot, they had exchanged phone numbers, as it was usual for colleges so they could be reached in case of an emergancy.

He immediately knew that he needed to remember her number. It made him feel closer to her. Even when he didn't have his cellphone on him, he would still always be able to reach her. This thought comforted him to no end.

One day, when his divorce was finalized he called that number. 867-5309. So many times he had called that number, but no call had been as important as this one. When he could hear her on the other end he asked her something, that would change his life. "Emma, will you go out with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedication: As always, this is for my beautiful girlfriend!**

**Our kind of love – lady antebellum**

I always knew we had something special. Will and Emma. Emma and Will. Dear god, I think he doesn't even know how much I truly love him. I know I behave like a lovesick teenager but I'm just not capable of really showing him how much he means to me. We've gone through some pretty bad stuff together already. A bad breakup we both hardly survived, and then seeing each other at school every day after this, was not easy.

Now, after we have talked out everything and were on track again, I know, that this is what I have always wanted for my life. What I have ever dreamed of, even as a little girl already. This was IT for me. This was our kind of love, and to me it was perfect.

**I thought I lost you – miley cyrus/john travolta**

God, when we broke up because I had done so much wrong. I got freaked out by the fact that she was still a virgin. I ran. I ran from her. I ran from the one think that was actually worth keeping close. I was so stupid. Then she started dating this dentist guy. Carl. Oh how I despise this name! I told her that I loved her and that I'd never quit fighting for her, for us, but she still kept dating this idiot. Her face always showed a smile around him, making it seem like she was the luckiest girl in the world, but I could see it in her eyes, that she wasn't happy with him. I clung to the one thread of hope I still had left and that was the happy twinkle in her eyes in the moment I confessed my love to her. I had held onto that until now. And now I could let go, because I had her again. She was in my arms and I was kissing her. I thought I had lost her, but that wasn't true – thank god.

**The rebounder – amanda jenssen**

Carl, I told myself, he was nothing but a rebounder for her. That's all. I had to believe in this. If I couldn't believe in this fact anymore I would break. My heart would break even more than it already had. Hes just the guy that's keeping her company until we can be togeether again I told myself over and over again until I really believed it. A couple months later I saw the golden band on her finger and I knew I had been kidding myself all along.

**Halo/walking on sunshine – glee cast**

It was all puppies and rainbows for us lately. Well the preparations had been stressful but I knew the stress would be all worth it. Our wedding day. I was wearing a similar dress like I had on that fateful day when Ken and I haden't gotten married. Will had told me that he wanted me to wear something similar, because for him this day was when we had really started out. It was the day he first really aknowledged his feelings for me.

**Sexy as hell – sarah connor**

There she was infront of me. Sexy as hell. At school the glee club had wanted to perform the Rocky Horror Picture Show, and Emma had made all the costumes. What I haden't known about, was that she had made an additional costume for herself. A mixture of sexy misstress and innocent schoolgirl. My mouth was open and I didn't have the strenght to close it again. My breath was rapidly increasing in speed and a loud gasp came out of my mouth as she tunred on the ipod and started to dance for me, slowly undressing, seducing me. I think she could see that it had already worked without her even having done much, but I wasn't one to say no to a nice show from my sexy fiancée.

**Ill be there for you – the rembrandts**

I told her that I'd always be there for her. I never expected this to be this hard. She was with the dentist guy and one day she came to my door, wearing sunglasses. I knew the second I saw her that something had to be wrong, because it was evening and dark already. Her shoulders were shaking, as if she was trying to surpress little sobs of crying. I put my hand on her shoulder, gently guiding her into my welcoming arms, forcing myself to concentrate on her and not the feeling of how good she felt in my arms. When she was enveloped in my arms, she couldn't hold back anymore and strated crying loudly, sobs shaking her little frame. I shut my door and gently guided her to my livingroom, taking off her sunglasses, seening the giant bruise that had formed there already. All I could do in this moment was hug her closer and comfort her, reassuring her that I'd always be there for her.

**Dental care – owl city**

Dental care, what was this guy talking about. Wanting to speek to all students at Mc Kinley. I know why he wanted to do this. Not because he was concerned about their dental hygiene, he was purely doing this to stay close to Emma, and especially because he knew that while he was there I couldn't go talk to her and couldn't fight for her as much as I wanted to. I hated this guy. Hated him with a passion. Why did he steal the one thing away from me, that was my world. Ok, I had to admit, that I had done much wrong and if I had to do everything again I wouldn't do anything like this anymore. I would from the beginning be upfront with my feelings for Emma. I wouldn't stay in a marriage that I couldn't wait to get out of. I would tell her right away that I loved her and that she was everything to me. I wouldn't wait until it was too late. I wouldn't wait until she met that dentist guy who had taken away my one chance at happiness and now wanted to take away my students as well.

Reviews are appreciated and always welcome. Let me know what you liked and what you didn't like and how i can improve. Thank you all for your time and reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Wemma drabbles part 4

**Miley cyrus – the climb**

Our relationship had been like a climb. I started at the foot of the mountain, when I first started working at Mc Kinley High, I wasn't aware that this job would change my life. The first day I met him. Will Schuester. I was instantly crushing on him. How could I not? He was handsome and he was nice to me, when I most needed a nice person since I was afraid because I was new and I didn't know anybody. He helped me through my first day and showed me around, introduced me to everybody and finally invited me to have lunch with him, so I wouldn't have to sit alone. Our relationship grew over the years as if I was walking up a mountain. And now that he has just kissed me I believe I have reached the top of said mountain. But who knows, maybe there is even more for me to climb up and I just cant see it at the moment.

**Jason mraz – please don't tell her**

"Please don't tell her!" I begged Rachel. I don't know how she did it, but she got me to confess to her, that I was madly in love with Emma, our guidance counselor. She must have drugged me, or put me under some kind of spell. Now she was telling me that I had to tell Emma of my feelings, before she did something stupid and married Ken, who she obviously was disgusted by. She was pushing me to the door but I was resisting. Suddenly she stopped pushing me and walked past me, I grabbed her arm but she shook my hand off and told me that she was going to go tell her, before it was too late for us. I was begging her now. Begging for her to not do this. But seeing as what Rachel intended to get me to do I agreed because finally I saw this may be my only chance at happiness. Emma may be my only chance at happiness and I had to make my move before it was too late for us, before she told somebody "I do!" who wasn't me. And I started running….

**Robbie williams – singing for the lonely**

Here I sat, in an empty auditorium. Just one light was on, illuminating a chair on the stage, everything around this one place dark as the night. Slowly I made my way up to the stage, my guitar hanging losely over my back. Sitting down, I got my guitar and started playing a familiar tune. A tune I had played so many times already, that I knew it by heart, it being Emma's favourite song. But now I wasn't playing it for er anymore. I was playing it formyself. I was trying to comfort myself by hearing this familiar tune. A single tear making its way down my cheek. How could I have been so stupid. Kissing Shelby, cheating on the one woman I loved. I would never forgive myself for this. But I knew that she would probably never forgive me, especially after she had confessed her secret to me and I ran off to another woman.

**Jace everett – bad things**

Oh dear god Emma. You're so innocent, sometimes I'm so afraid to tell you the things I really want to to to you. For now, I'll keep things light for you. I don't want to scare you away. This is all so new for you my love and I'm so happy with what you are giving me. That you are even giving me these things. I know I'm not worthy of any of this, but still you trust me enough. I will never betray you, this I promise you! I love you so much and I really hope that one day youll be ready to hear about all the things I want to do to you!


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

* * *

**Dear readers, I'm sorry to let you know, that I won't be finishing this story, as my heart isn't in Glee anymore. I still watch new episodes sometimes, but I don't feel like writing for the show anymore.**

**I am really sorry if anybody was still waiting for an update of this story. I will now mark it as complete.**

* * *

**.**


End file.
